Electronic devices such as radio frequency identification (RFID) or near field communication (NFC) tags often include an integrated circuit (tag circuit) coupled to a radio frequency (RF) antenna. The integrated circuit may receive data and energy (power) through the RF antenna. In particular, the integrated circuit may be powered by the field, i.e. the power required for its operation may be extracted from the RF field present on the RF antenna.